Time Changes Everything
by Mighty Dragon
Summary: Hinata's lost and Gaara finds her. Will this coldhearted guy fall in love with her? R&R Please
1. Being lost

Hinata was limping in the forest. She had a broken left arm and a hurt right leg. Hinata's team had Kiba and his bog Akamaru, Shino, and her. Kida was like a dog himself. He could talk to Akamaru and had claws and fangs. Shino has bugs in side him. He can attack with them, control them, and talk to them. Hinata has a bloodline jutuse that alouds her to see 360 degrees around her.

_Flashback_

They were on their way home from a mission when they were attacked by some sound ninjas. They fought for along time before one of the sound ninjas used a smoke bomb to get away. The ninja fighting Hinata threw a kuni knife at her and hit her in the right leg. The ninja fighting Shino threw a bomb near Hinata. She ran but the explosion shot her miles away from her team. She hit a tree and fell to the ground.

She sat up to see that her right leg was bleeding even more and left arm was broken. While resting, she activated her bloodline jutuse, the Byakugon. Nothing. Nothing but trees and animals. For the first time in her life, she was lost. she deactivated her Byakugon and started to walk/limp to get the pain out of her leg.

_End Flashback_

After three hours of walking, her leg stopped bleeding. She activated her Byakugon again to see her surroundings. No Kiba, no Shino, no one. She deactivated it and sat down. She thought of her team. 'What if they stop looking for me? What if they aren't looking for me?' She thought.

She was sent back to reality when she heard a stick crack. Then she heard another and another. It was getting closer. Hinata reached for her weapons but she didn't have any. she was really scared now. Then right in front of her jumped…………..a Squirrel.

Hinata just sat there, unable to move. Not because of what just happen, but because she knows she can die in this forest. She has one usable arm, no food, water, or weapons. She got up and saw the sun touching the western mountains Hinata got a little scare, but got calm again. She got a fire going (after many failed try's) Hinata just sat there that night thinking of her home. 'Will they stop looking? Will anyone care?'

She thought as she want to sleep. that night she had wonderful dreams or her friends and family. Then she opened her eyes to see light on the trees. "Will I die in this forest?" She said out loud. Just then she heard growling sound and looked around from where she was sitting. Then a wolf comes out from a bush in front of her. The wolf stepped closer. It was thin and hungry, very hungry!

"Kiba, Shino, Anybody, HELP!" She yelled as the wolf attacked.


	2. Saved and Returned

Hinata Closed her eyes and put her right hand around her body. She thought of how she was going to die and the pain that was going to be inflicted on her. She felt something wet hit her face and opened her eyes. She didn't see the wolf anymore.

Hinata looked for the wolf but all she saw was blood and sand. "w-w-what just h-happened?" She said still shocked. Then the sand wrapped around her and was crushing her. She noticed something moving and saw a boy with red hair, a tattoo on his forehead, and a gourd on his back. The boy glared at her and the sand crushed her even more. she let out a small yell and started to cry.

"Please stop!" Hinata yelled as the walked closer. "Why should I" He asked coldly. He then stopped and lifted his right hand. The sand crushed her even more now. Her broken arm was screaming and her sight was getting dark. "You saved me." Hinata said before she blacked out.

The boy looked at the girl. He lowered his hand and the sand went into the boys' gourd. The girl dropped to the ground and the boy walked over to her. He bent down and picked her up.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw blue sky through leafs. She looked around to see a fire. 'Was that a dream' She thought as she sat up. "Your up" Someone said behind her. She turned to see the boy that tried to kill her. She felt like she was at deaths door, so she froze.

Then her mouth opened. "W-whats your n-name" Hinata asked as her shyness got the better or her. He glared at her "…..Gaara of the Desert" He said looking in the fire.

T-that's a long n-name, c-can I c-call y-you Gaara?" She asked as she tried not to studded. He gave her a death glare. "G-Gaara of the Desert, g-got it sorry." She said quickly. Hinata Looked at the fire. "Fine" He said looking at her "What' She said as she turned to see him. "You may call me Gaara." He said as he walked away. Hinata looked at the ground. She thought about what happened.

"Lucky." Someone said. Hinata looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and a giant fan. Hinata was about ask why, when she fell on her back, rolling in pain. The girl ran to Hinata to see what was wrong. She saw that Hinata's arm was broken. "Try not to move" The girl said. Hinata's arm was killing her but didn't move. The girl did a series of hand singles and placed her hands on Hinata's left arm. It hurt Hinata but when the girl moved her hands, it felt better.

"Don't move it for awhile." She said as she helped Hinata up. "Thank you" Hinata said bowing to her. "No problem" The girl said with a smile "Whats your n-name?" Hinata asked smiling back. "Temari and yours" She answered.

"Hinata….now, how am I lucky?" Hinata asked. "Gaara almost killed me when I called him Gaara." Temari answered as she left. Hinata sat down and looked at the fire. She heard a sound behind her and froze. Why are you here?" Gaara asked as he appeared in front of her. she fell on her back but got up quickly. "W-why do you what to K-know?" She asked as he sat down in front of her.

"Tell me or I'll kill you." He said. Gaara smirked as he saw her shiver. Hinata nodded and told him.

"What did the sound ninjas look like?" Gaara asked as Hinata finished. "Well one had scars on his face, the other one had bandages on his face and the last one was a girl." Hinata answered as Gaara thought.

"There dead." Gaara said getting up "How do you know" Hinata asked. "I killed them." He answered as he left. Hinata thought for awhile before going to find Gaara and Temari. When she found them they where talking. "Gaara, Temari?" Hinata asked as they faced her.

"Yes Hinata" Temari asked. "W-will you please take me home?" She asked. Gaara glared at her and Hinata took it as a no. She turned to walk away but she stopped because she felt something on her shoulders. She turned to see Gaara. Her nose was almost touching his nose. She felt herself blush. "We will take you home." He said, and then vanished.

"What's with you and luck?" Temari said to her. Hinata had a 'what' look on her face. "He's not the touchy type." She said with a smile "Oh, that's why." Hinata said. "Hey cheer up and let's go." Temari said as she patted her back.

One Hour Later

Hinata was thinking of her friends, Temari was humming; Gaara was thinking of Hinata, he has seen her before, but where? Then he remembered, the Chunnin Exams! She fought against her cousin, Neji.

As he was thinking of that, Hinata started to think of Naruto. She had gotten over him when he and Sakura went out. "Hinata, got a boyfriend?" Temari asked to chase away the silence and boredom. Gaara looked at Hinata. "Oh, um n-no." she answered.

"I don't have one ether." Temari said as she smiled. "Do you like someone" Hinata asked. "No, do you?" She answered. Hinata looked down "No."

After an hour of silence, there was a sound. "Hinata, are you scared of me?" Gaara asked. Hinata looked at him. "Why do ask?" Hinata asked as she stared at him. "We're here." Temari yelled. Hinata Smiled as she saw Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino running at her.

Kiba hugged her so hard, it was hard to move. Shino waited until Kiba was done, then hugged her. Hinata turned to see Gaara and Temari leaving. "Gaara, Temari!" Hinata yelled as she run up to them. "What?" Gaara said. Hinata saw the sun going down.

"Please spend the night at my house to say thank you." She asked. Temari smiled and said okay. Gaara said fine. "Kiba, Shino you want to, too?" She asked "I would love to!" Kiba yelled. "Sure." Shino said as calm as a cricket. "All right" Hinata said. She told Kiba and Shino to meet her at her house with there stuff. Then she told Gaara and Temari to Follow her. When They got to Hinata's house, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were there with their stuff.

"Gaara?" Hinata asked "What." He Said. "No, I'm not." She answered.


	3. The Game

She opened the door to her home. "Father….." She called "Father" She called again. Hinata's father came into the room. "Hinata you're……Who are they?" Her Father asked as he glared at them.

"Father these are my Friends Kiba, his dog Akamaru, and Shino. These people saved me Gaara and Temari. I invited them to stay tonight, is that okay?" Hinata asked as she bowed.

"Fine, but be quiet." Her father said as he turned to go. "Thank you father." Hinata said as he left.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." Hinata said as she went up stairs. Everyone followed her into a room that was the size of a master bedroom. "Hinata this is your room?!" Kiba said as he went in. "Ya." She answered.

"Well I'm going to get change." Shino said as he got is pajamas. "The bathroom is right down the hall." Hinata said as she pointed to a door on the left. Kiba, Akamaru, And Temari did the same.

"What about you Gaara? Aren't you going to change so you can sleep?" She asked. "I don't sleep." He answered. "O, well I need to change. Will you please wait outside?" Hinata asked as she blushed.

Gaara left her room and closed the door behind him. Hinata locked her door and got dress in her pajamas. She opened the door to see everyone in their pajamas but Gaara. "Come on in." She said with a smile.

Everyone came in but Gaara. "I'll be right back." She said as she closed the door. "You okay Gaara." She asked. Gaara looked at her. "Fine" He said with a shrug. He went to the door and held it open for her.

"Thank you Gaara." She said while she was blushing. 'Why do I feel like this? Do I like Gaara?' She thought. "So Gaara, you saved Hinata?" Kiba asked as they sat in a circle. "Ya, so." Gaara said With a glare.

"So, nothing. Thank you." He said. "What game should we play?" Temari asked. "How about 'Questions'?" Hinata said. So they played the game.

They found out that Temari's favorite village was the sand; Shino was a bug-oholic; (A/N: like alcoholic but without the alc.) Kiba thinks about dogs all the time; Gaara said 'Nothing' a lot; and Hinata loves everything. (A/N: NOT THE 'MARRY ME' KIND OF LOVE)

"Gaara you're turn" Hinata said with a smile. Gaara looked at Hinata and said "Who would you kiss in this room?" He asked. Temari, Kiba, And Shino all said no one. Hinata looked at Gaara and blushed.

"I would kiss...you Gaara." Hinata answered.


	4. Leaving and Confession

Hinata blushed so much, she look like a tomato. Everyone was surprised, even Gaara. "I'm sure Hinata meant to say no one." Kiba said as his hands turned into fists. He saw this and unclenched them. "No Kiba, I said the truth."

Hinata said as she looks down and played with her fingers. "Let's go to sleep, I'm tired." Temari yawed as she laid down. "Okay" Everyone said at the same time. At about 12 pm, Hinata was still awake.

She heard a sound and sat up. It was Gaara. He was leaving. Hinata got up to her feet to follow him. After following him for about 20 minutes, Hinata lost him! She looked for him but he just disappeared.

"Do you always spy on people?" Someone asked coldly. Hinata spun around to see Gaara. There noses were touching. She tried to step back but she couldn't. She was surrounded by sand, his sand.

She was blushing a lot! "N-no but you were l-leaving." She stuttered. "No, I wasn't." Gaara said as the sand let her go. she took a step back. "Then where were you going?" Hinata asked as she looked into his eyes.

"The roof." He answered. "Oh, I'll go with you, I can't sleep anyway." Hinata said as she smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him. She blushed when he grabbed her hand back. "Here we are." Hinata said as she sat down.

They are looked at the moon when Hinata giggled. "Whats so funny?" Gaara asked as he looked at her. "My father would kill me if he saw us." She answered. (A/N their still holding hands)

"Why?" He asked. "In my father's eyes, I'm weak. He trains me all the time, even if I have no strength left." Hinata said as she let go of his hand to wipe away her tears. "Your not weak, Hinata." Gaara said as he gently grabbed her chin with his left hand.

He turned his body to face hers. As she looked into his eyes, he put his right hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. She gasped. "Did I hurt you?" Gaara asked as he removed his hands.

Hinata smiled as she grabbed his hands with her own. "No, I gasped because you did that without warning. I'm sorry." Hinata said as she looked in to his eyes. "Let's go in so you can get some sleep." Gaara said as he got up.

He outstretched his hand to help Hinata up. She grabbed it and got up. All the way to her room, Gaara and Hinata held hands. The next morning everyone got up at the same time. "Morning everyone." Hinata said as she got up.

"Morning." Everyone yawned. As Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Hinata, and Temari got dressed, Gaara thought of last night. "Gaara, you okay?" Temari asked as she came over to him. "Ya." He said.

After everyone got dress, they went down stairs. "Thank you Hinata for inviting us." Kiba said. Shino nodded and the two left. "Hinata I need to tell you something will you meet me at the entrance of the village?" Gaara asked.

Hinata nodded. "Good." He said. "What are you going to tell her?" Temari asked as they walked away. Gaara glared at her. "Okay, I'll wait." She said as she look forward. Hinata come to the entrance of the village.

She didn't see Gaara so she waited and waited. After a while she started to lose hope. "Hinata, you came." A familiar voice said. "Gaara, of course I came." She said as he came up to her. "You wanted to tell me something." She said as she smiled.

"Yes, but…" He said. "But what." Hinata said as she looked at him. "I'm leaving for a month to get something then I'm coming for you." Gaara said as he looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Hinata asked as she looked down.

"No." Gaara said. Hinata looked at him. "This Is what I wanted to tell you." As Gaara finished that he lend in and clamed her lips. Hinata was surprised at first but lend in to deepen the kiss. Love flooded their bodies as the kiss continued. Gaara tolled Hinata he loved her by kissing her. Gaara was the one to separate for air. As they felt air rushing into their lungs They smiled at each other.

Hinata just smiled as tears came to her eyes. "Whats wrong?" Gaara said as he wiped away her tears. "I'll (sniff) miss you." "I'll miss you to." He said as he hugged her. "Gaara!" Temari yelled as she ran up to him. Gaara's smile went away. He looked at Hinata and hugged her. "One month." He whispered. He then turned to see Temari with confusion on her face. "Let's go." He said as he started to walk.

"Okay, Bye Hinata." Temari yelled as she ran to catch up to Gaara.

Hinata waved. "Bye Gaara." she whispered.


	5. Family trouble

Hinata watched Gaara leave. She waited until she couldn't see him to go home. She would have to tell her father.

As she walked home, she thought of what to say. 'Father remember Gaara, the one that saved me? Well I love him.' She thought. "Hinata!" Someone yelled. She know this person, it was Naruto.

"Hi N-Naruto." She said as she waved to him. "What were you doing with Gaara?" He asked. "I was saying good bye." Hinata said as she got sad.

"You guys friends?" Naruto asked. "Well something like that." She answered. "Wait, are you guys…" He started.

Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto stared at her then hugged her. "Hinata that's awesome! I'm so glad that you found someone!"

He yelled as he continued to hug her.

Hinata decided to walk with Naruto before telling her father.

As they walked, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shino, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Tenten come to them.

"Naruto, Hinata." Sakura called out. "Hi Sakura!" Naruto Yelled. "Hi" Hinata said as she waved her hand.

"Hinata's got a Boyfriend!" Naruto sang as he looked to everyone. "N-Naruto shhhh" Hinata said as she blushed.

Neji just looked at her. "You do?" He asked. Hinata was about to say no when Naruto interrupted.

"Yes, and you'll never guess who!" Naruto yelled. "Who?!" Kiba yelled. He was getting mad. "N-no one!" Hinata yelled.

"Gaara of the Desert!!!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata blushed like no tomorrow. "Hinata he almost killed me!!!! Twice!!!" Lee yelled.

"H-he's changed" She said. "Hinata we must go." Neji said. Hinata nodded and bowed to everyone. Neji did the same.

"You will tell your father, right?" Neji asked as they reached there home.

"I was going to after the walk with Naruto." She answered. "I'll go get him." Neji said as he opened the door.

Hinata waited for Neji to come back. after a while, she heard Neji say her name. "He's ready for you." He tolled her.

She nodded and went into her fathers 'offices.' "F-father" Hinata said. "What." He said coldly. Hinata froze but Neji pushed her forward.

Hinata took a deep breath. "Father, you remember Gaara, The one who saved me?" She asked. He glared but nodded.

"W-well, he and I…. um well we're sort of…. what I'm trying to say is um we're together." She said as she played with her fingers.

Her father just stared at her. "Father?" Hinata asked. Her father stood up and whispered something. His head was down so she couldn't see his eyes.

"W-wha..." She started. "Leave now! You're no longer part of this clan! Never come here again!" He yelled as he lifted his head.

His eyes held disgust and hatred in them. She didn't know what to do so she ran. Neji watch her run. "Uncle, why?" He yelled.

"She's weak, not just in strength but in her heart." He answered as he sat down. "She's not weak uncle. I fought her so I should know!" Neji yelled, and then ran to find Hinata. He just smiled. He didn't even hear him.

"Hinata….Hinata!" Neji yelled as he ran to find her. He heard someone crying and followed the sound. He came to the entrance of the village where he found Hinata crying.

"Gaara please hurry!" She screamed. "Hinata." Neji said. Hinata turned her body to see him. "Neji." Hinata said as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm so sorry." Neji said has he held his weeping cousin. "One month. That's it." She said has she held him. Neji helped her to her feet. As they walked everyone from earlier came running up to them.

"What Happened to Hinata? What did you do to her?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Neji's shirt caller. Neji was about to explain when Hinata said… "Nothing Naruto, just family trouble." "Oh…. Sorry Neji." Naruto said.

Neji nobbed and smiled at Hinata


	6. A New Home

It was getting late but no one went home. "You guys should go home." Hinata said as she looked at them.

"But about you, Hinata?" Kiba asked. (A/N Hinata always leaves first or her dad gets mad.) "I don't have a home now." Hinata said as she started to cry a little.

"It's okay Hinata." Neji said as he held her.

"She can stay with me!" Kiba and Naruto said at the same time. Hinata looked at them and smiled. "She'll stay with me!" Kiba yelled. "No, She'll stay with me!" Naruto yelled. "She's on my team!" "She's like my sister." "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" They yelled back and forth.

"Kiba, Naruto! Let Hinata pick!" Neji yelled. Naruto and Kiba looked at Neji then Hinata. "Um, I'll stay with Naruto. Because his house is closest to entrance of the village, so I can see Gaara when he comes back." "Oh, okay." Kiba said as he looked at his feet. "Oh no!!!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Stay with Kiba tonight okay." Naruto said. Hinata nodded and Naruto ran off.

"What was that about?" Neji asked. "O, well, lets go Hinata." Kiba said. Hinata nodded and started to walk with him. Hinata was worried about Naruto. She then heard Kiba say 'we're here.' so she put it a side. Akamaru barked and ran up to the door.

"Okay Akamaru hold on. Let's go Hinata." Kiba said as he ran to the door with Hinata behind him. When Kiba opened the door, he held it open for her. His house was nice and warm. Akamaru went into a room with a red door.

"You hungry?" Kiba asked. "Oh, um, no." Hinata answered. "Oh, well, follow me please." he said as he went into the same room as Akamaru. Hinata followed and saw that it was Kiba's room. "I like your room." she said.

"Thanks Hinata. Just so you know, you get the top bonk." Kiba said as he laid down on the bottom one. Hinata nodded and climbed up to the top bonk. "Good night Kiba and thank you." Hinata said as she went to sleep.

"You're welcome Hinata." He said as he turned the light off. Hinata woke to the smell of bacon. Hinata got out of the bed and went into the kitchen. She and Kiba had a nice breakfast. After they finished eating, they left to find everyone.

The first person they found was Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled. Naruto waved and walked with them. "There's everyone!" Hinata said as she pointed to a group of teens. They talked for awhile. "Hinata when you're ready to come to my house, just tell me." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Naruto, may I see it now, please?" Hinata asked as she smiled. Naruto smiled and nodded. Then Hinata went to her new home.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just so you know I will right another story but you get to cause the couples!!!!!!

Here are the steps that you need to know:

**Step 1: **Go on my profile and pick a couple

**Step 2: **Tell me the plot

**Step 3: **Tell me the rating (Not M Thought sorry)

**Step 4: **I'll post them all if I like them all. (I love a good story

**Step 5:** Put it with your reviews so I can read them at the same time.

Thanks

Mighty Dragon.


	7. Finding out

Naruto opened the door to let Hinata and him in. "This is your home?" Hinata asked.

"Ya, do you like it?" Naruto asked. "Mmm" She noded. "Good I spent all yesterday night cleaning it." Naruto said with a whew.

"Oh just so you know, and before I forget, you'll sleep on the bed." Naruto said whispering the middle part. "W-what about y-you!" she said blushing.

"I'll on the couch." Naruto said. Hinata sighed with relief; she thought they would share the same bed.

After that they went to find there friends. Naruto hummed a tune while looking for them, while Hinata thought of Gaara. "I hope he's okay." She whispered.

"What?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "You said something, what was it?" He asked again. 'Oh um n-nothing... "Naruto, Hinata!" Someone yelled. "Hi Neji" Hinata said with a smile. "Hinata a girl named Temari is here she said to find you!" Neji said as he grabbed her hand and ran.

"Temari!" Hinata yelled as she ran to her. She was on a bench with cut and burses all over her. "What happened to you?" She asked. "It's Gaara, he's…..he's …" She started. "He's what?" Hinata said a little bit scared.

"I'll tell you what happen." She said as she got calm. "It all happened on the day we left…"

_ Flashback_

"Tell me, please. Tell me, tell me, tell me! Temari pleaded as she followed Gaara. "…." Gaara couldn't tell her that he kissed and loved Hinata.

"Tell me or I'll…..I'll…I'll ...um I'll forbid you form seeing Hinata." Temari said snapping her fingers.

"Go ahead. I'll kill you if you do.' Gaara said with a death glare. Gaara then stopped and looked around.

Temari did the same. "You, the one with the gourd don't move or we'll kill the girl." A male voice said "Fine." Gaara said.

"What!?" Temari Yelled Then nine kunai knifes were thrown at Temari, but only cut her. "That was a……" The man started.

Gaara started to walk. "Don't move!!!" Temari yelled. "Don't worry, their dead." He said as he moved some brush to see three rain ninja covered with blood.

"Oh, well I think we should keep going then um Gaara, Gaara!" Temari yelled but Gaara didn't hear her.

He was looking at the ninjas, more importantly the ninja's _blood_. "_Kill…kill…you know you want to see more blood_." His demon said in his head.

"Blood." Gaara whispered. "What?" Temari asked. "We…want…_Blood_." Gaara said with an evil smile.

"Gaara take it easy, it's me Temari, your sister, remember?" she said backing up. "No, you're our next victim." Gaara said. At that Temari ran for her life.

_End Flashback_

"So I came here to help stop and search for him." Temari said as she finished her story.

"Gaara." Hinata whispered.

When Temari was telling her story everyone but Kiba came. "You better go look for him Hinata." Someone said behind them.

Everyone turned to see how it was. "Kiba." Hinata said. "But before you do I want you to know I'll help you." He said with a smile.

Hinata looked at him, then everyone. They all smiledand nodded.

"Thank you, all of you." Hinata said aas she hugged them all.


	8. Teams part 1

THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!! And this chapter is funny and it has a cliffhanger sorry.

"We'll be in groups of two" Temari said. "I'll go with Sasuke" Ino and Sakura yelled. "I'll pick the teams okay" Temari said a little annoyed. Everyone nodded. "Team 1 Naruto and Sasuke." she yelled. "Nooooo" Naruto and Sasuke yelled. "Team 2 Lee and Sakura" "Yyyyeeeesssss" "Nooooo" "Team 3 Ino and Shikamaru" "(groans)" "What a drag" "Team 4Tenten and Neji." "…" "cool" Team 5 Chouji, Shino, and me" "…" "…" "Team 6 Hinata and Kiba, we'll go separate ways." Temari finished. "We'll meet here at sundown." Hinata said. Then all 6 teams left to find Gaara.

_TEAM 1_

"Naruto don't be an idiot" Sasuke yelled. "Get off my back" He yelled back. They were fighting. "We're looking for Gaara not a fight." Sasuke yelled. "I am looking." Naruto yelled.

_TEAM 2_

"Gaara…..Gaara." Sakura yelled. "Sakura." Lee said "Yes" She asked. "I hope your happy with Naruto" He said. "So you heard the rumors. Lee, Naruto and I aren't going out. I like someone else." Sakura said as she turned to look at him. "Who?" He asked.

"You." She answered.

_TEAM 3_

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked. "Yes" She asked. "Why Sasuke?" He asked. She thought.  
She was a little scared of Sasuke after the Exams. "I don't know" she answered. "Well I want you to know that I like you" He said blushing a little bit. "You do?" She asked. He nodded. She smiled and hugged him. "I like you to"

_TEAM 4_

"Um Neji" Tenten asked. "What" He asked "Do you like someone?" She asked. "Why" He asked. "I just want to know" she answered. " Ya I do. I loved her ever since I saw her." He answered. "Who?" Tenten asked. "You know her." He said. "Ino" "No" "Sakura" "No" "Temari" "No" "Who" "You"

_TEAM 5_  
"Shino use your bugs to find him." Chouji suggested. Only if you stop eating" Shino said

"……………..Temari use your fan to find him." Chouji said. (WHAM) "I'll stop eating." Chouji said as he rubbed his new bump.

_TEAM 6_

"Gaara where are you?" Hinata yelled. "Hinata it's almost sundown lets go." Kiba said. "You go, I'm staying" She said. "No we go together now come on." He said. "What was that?' She asked. "I didn't hear anything." He said. Hinata then ran off. "Hinata!" He yelled. As he followed her he smelled blood, but what scared him was Hinata was going right to it.


	9. Teams part 2

_TEAM 1_

"Sasuke, you're a jerk." Naruto yelled as he fell on to his hands and knee's. "And your a loser….what was that?" Sasuke yelled. "I heard it to." Naruto said as he got up. "Lets cheak it out" Sasuke said. "Ya." Naruto agreed. As they ran they heard screams of animals and laughter. "Keep up Naruto." Sasuke yelled. "Shut up" He yelled back.

_TEAM 2_

"You like me?" Lee asked. Sakura nodded. Lee smiled and kissed her forehead. "Lee, do remember when you asked me to be your girlfriend?" Sakura asked. Lee nodded. "Is the offer still up?" She asked. Lee looked at her and kissed her on the lips. "So you'll think about it." Sakura said smiling. They heard a sound and ran to it.

_TEAM 3_

"You do, since when?" Shikamaru asked. "When we were doing the exams." Ino said. Shikamaru smiled but that changed when a scream was heard. Shikamaru and Ino ran to the source.

_TEAM 4_

"Me" Tenten said. "Yes you Tenten." Neji said looking at her. Tenten started to smile and blush. "I love you too Neji" She said. "I'm glad you do Tenten." Neji said getting closer to her. "Did you that?" She asked. Neji nodded and they ran to the source.

_TEAM 5 _

Temari, Chouji, and Shino were already running to the place because of Shino's bugs.

_ALL TEAMS_

"There he is" Naruto said. "I can see" Sasuke said. "Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto waved at them. "Hey" Ino said. "Lee" Tenten said as she and Neji came. "Good we're not alone." Temari said. "Kiba" Tenten said. "Kiba where's Hinata?" Temari asked. "I…I….I lose her, the smell of blood made me stop." Kiba said. "YOU LOSED HINATA!!!!!" Naruto yelled loudly.

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Anyways I will update as soon as possible but I read a lot of the fanfictions on here to. Oh one more thing my friend and I are writing a happy version of 'I must be Emo' so that might slow me down too. Sorry. **

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


	10. Gaara vs Gaara

"Naruto shhhh" Sakura whispered. "Sorry" Naruto whispered. "Come out, I don't like to play games." Gaara yelled. He heard some talking and used his sand. "Got you." He said lifting them up. "Gaara stop it's me Temari." Temari yelled.

"No you're my next victim, all of you are." Gaara said with an evil smile.

"Gaara stop!" Someone yelled. Gaara turned to see Hinata. _"Her blood will be lovely." _His demon said in his head. "Blood" Gaara said. "Gaara please stop don't do this!" Hinata yelled.

Gaara dropped the otters and faced Hinata. He used his sand to wrap around her.

Gaara lifted his hand to lift Hinata. "Any last words?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara I know you're in there please come out." Hinata yelled as she started to cry. Gaara smiled evilly. "This is me." He said. "No it's not!" She said.

Gaara just smiled even more. "The Gaara I know isn't a killing monster, what happen to that Gaara?" She asked.

That made him smile even more. "What happen to the man that saved me, that returned me home, that was nice to me?" Hinata asked.

Gaara closed his eyes. "What happen to the man that kissed me?" Hinata said.

Gaara's eyes shot open with pain. He held his head cosign Hinata to fall.

"Ow Gaara……Gaara!" Hinata yelled getting up and running to him. "Hinata….stop!" Gaara yelled.

Hinata stopped. "W-why?" She asked. "I…..can't control….my demon…..run before…." He said.

"No I run I love you." Hinata said with tears in her eyes. Gaara's demon toke control and threw Hinata against a tree.

"No….I won't kill anymore." Gaara yelled. "Gaara" Hinata whisper. She got up and walked to Gaara. "Gaara" Hinata said.

Gaara looked at her threw one eye. He was in pain.

Hinata walked up to him and hugged him. "Please come back." She said. Gaara than fell but Hinata cot him.

Temari picked him up and used her fan to fly to the village.

Hinata went to the hospital. She went to Gaara's room to tell him what happened.

**Sorry I didn't update but I was busy. One more thing I'll be putting up a short story. I DIDN'T MAKE THIS STORY!!!!!!!! It was made in one of my classes. It as no pairings really so you can choose. It will be under Sasuke and Hinata but you choose the couple. **

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata waited until Gaara woke up and told him what happened. "I'm sorry that you saw that." He said. "Hey don't bet your self up about it." Hinata said. Gaara turned to look at her. He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." He said. Gaara got released for the hospital that day and want to find Temari. Temari said she got a house in the village for when they came to visit. Gaara was happy and said he needed to talk to Hinata alone. "Hinata, I love you. No I need you please don't leave me" He said hugging her tightly. "I won't, I can't. For I love you to." Hinata said.

Gaara and Hinata dated for 3 years before Gaara asked Hinata to marry him. She said yes and kissed him. They lived happily with each other for the rest of there life's.

**Yes I know it sucked. If you hate this chapter, please send a PRIVATE MESSAGE and I sorry again please don't hurt me.**

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


	12. Chapter 12

**YA 9000 HITS THANK YOU EVERYONE I'M SO HAPPY.**

**Love**

**Mighty Dragon**


End file.
